The Life and Times of Ella Potter Sorcerer's Stone
by Padfoot's Pride
Summary: Formerly EllaPart1 under the penname Ella Wood. Now Under Padfoot's Pride. Anyway, Harry Potter has an older sister that he doesn't know about until he gets to Hogwarts. In Ella's POV. Will be OWOC
1. Introducing Ella

Disclaimer: If I were JK, would I be posting this? Only Ella Potter belongs to me.  
  
A/N: I re-titled this because the title was really stupid. Anyway, so sorry I took this down. I thought I'd have time to finish it but then school started. Oh, and if you want me to explain my reasoning on an older sister, feel free to e-mail me.  
  
The Life and Times of Ella Potter- The Sorcerer's Stone  
  
I was three when my life fell apart. From what I can remember, I was sent to visit with a friend of my parents. When we came back, my home, and parents were gone. The only family that I had left was my baby brother, the now famous Harry Potter. He was sent to live with our Aunt Petunia and her family. I was sent to live with my godfather.  
  
Ella Potter stopped and looked up. Memories flooded in, daily activities from her childhood; walking down the street with her mother and being stopped to be told how much Lily Potter's daughter looked like her.  
  
It was true, Ella had the same emerald green eyes as her mother except for having to wear glasses. She also had the same auburn hair, except it was a bit darker.  
  
She also remembered the day her parents told her that she was going to be a big sister and the day her brother was born. The most vivid memory she had, was the night she was supposed to come home from visiting Sirius Black, her dad's best friend.  
  
Remembering how the house looked and finding out that her parents were dead was too much to bear. Ella snapped out of her daydream with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, composed herself and went downstairs. Her godfather was sitting in the kitchen when she came down.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you tonight?" She asked him.  
  
When Ella was five, Remus, her godfather, started teaching her to be an Animagi, which she mastered when she was eight.  
  
"No, I see that you need to do your Potions homework, I'll just go to the cottage," Remus Lupin replied.  
  
"You're right, I really should do my Potions," she said.  
  
When she was home from school, she would turn into a doe and accompany Remus to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. Unless she had an assignment that had to be done, like the potions homework that her godfather knew she didn't want to do, but she had to.  
  
He smiled at her and asked, "So, how much did Snape give you to do over the break?"  
  
As she was about to reply, her pet owl, Athena, and a school owl, flew in and both dropped letters onto the table. One was the usual school letter and the other was a personal letter from Dumbledore.  
  
"Wow, I never get personal letters from teachers!" Ella exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder what its about," Remus replied.  
  
Ella opened the letter and read it. After she was done, she handed it to Remus and whispered, "I'm finally going to meet my baby brother."  
  
Ella never really understood why she and her brother had to live apart. Remus had told her that they were separated to keep them safe just in case Voldemort's followers decided to hunt them down. However, it had been eleven years since any body had expressed loyalties to him. Yet Professor Dumbledore didn't want them to know each other just yet.  
  
"Well, its just about sundown, I better get going, and you better get started on that Potions work, you only have a month 'till school starts again," Remus said.  
  
Ella nodded and went upstairs to get the things she needed to do her homework. As she was doing this, Remus left for the cottage he kept in the woods for nights when he transformed into a werewolf. When she came back down, she noticed that the calendar said it was July 31st, her brother's birthday. Before she got started, she whispered, "Happy Birthday Harry." 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Nope, still not JK. Athena the owl and Ella Potter are my own characters.  
  
A/N: Ok, Here's the 2nd chapter, all re-formatted and fixed grammatically. Please Review on the way out. (  
  
Ch. 2- The Hogwarts Express  
  
It was Sept. 1st , Ella and Remus were standing on the platform for the train to school.  
  
"Well have a great time at school, and I'll see you at Christmas," Remus said.  
  
Don't worry Remy, I will, and I'll see you at Christmas too," Ella replied. She hugged Remus and he apparated home.  
  
Meanwhile, down the platform, the Weasleys were entering on. In front of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, ran a boy that had messy black hair, and vivid emerald green eyes that were behind a pair of round black glasses, which were broken on the nose piece and taped up.  
  
Ella saw him and wanted to run over and hug him and tell him how much she had missed him, but she knew that he probably was very overwhelmed with all of the things that had happened. So instead, she went to find her best friends, Fred and George Weasley. When she finally found, them they were busy telling everyone around that they got to meet and help THE Harry Potter. As they were doing this, Fred glanced over and saw Ella.  
  
"Hi, Ella, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just fine, thanks," she replied.  
  
Fred elbowed George and they left the group and went to find an empty compartment so that they could talk. When they found one Ella asked, "So, what's my brother like?"  
  
"Well, he seemed like a nice chap," George replied.  
  
"But, we only spent like five minutes with him," Fred said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Ella replied.  
  
Besides the teachers, Fred, George and Lee Jordan were the only ones that knew Ella was Harry's sister. Everyone had assumed that she had been killed along with her parents. Dumbledore never refuted the rumor, because he was afraid that one of Voldemort's supporters that had managed to escape Azkaban would come looking for her as well as he brother.  
  
Ella, Fred, and George continued to talk during the train ride about everything and how she should come to visit them again next summer.  
  
When they got to the station, Ella watched as the first years, including her brother, went with Hagrid to the boats as she and her friends went towards the horseless carriages. 


	3. Sorting and Strange Friendships

Disclaimer: I only own Ella and her bird Athena. Everything else belongs to JK.  
  
A/N: I took this down to re-format and now its re-formatted, so I put it back up.  
  
Ch. 3 The Sorting and Some Strange Friendships  
  
In the Great Hall, students sat at their tables and talked. Fred and George played a prank on the Slytherin table and Ella watched the door, looking for her crush, Oliver Wood- the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.  
  
She was also eagerly anticipating the Sorting. Word about Harry Potter being among the first years spread fast. All of the houses hoped that Harry would be in theirs.  
  
Just then, Marcus Flint, Ella's other best friend walked in, he gave a little wave at Ella and she waved back. There were only two other Wizarding families in Ella's village and she had befriended the children of those families. Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy had been her two best friends before she came to Hogwarts. They were still friends, but not as close as they used to be.  
  
Marcus' parents, upon hearing that his best friend was a Gryffindor, forbid him to talk to Ella, but he did anyway. Draco's parents didn't know, because he had never told them, so they were still allowed to talk, but Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy did not like it.  
  
This year was also Draco's first year and Ella had hoped that he and Harry would be friends too. She had yet to hear about the incident on the train (confused? Read the 1st book).  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall led the new 1st years in. Fred and George were both hoping that Ron, their baby brother, would be put into Gryffindor. McGonagall went down the list; when she got to Potter, Harry, the whole room quieted. Everyone waited with bated breath, Ella especially, all hoping that they would get Harry in their house.  
  
Suddenly, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" and Ella's whole table erupted. (Want more detail of the sorting? Read the book).  
  
A/N: I got the idea of Ella being friends with Draco and Marcus stuck in my head and it wouldn't leave, so I gave up trying to get rid of it. Also, sorry about it being a bit short. Now On to the Thank yous! 


	4. In Which Hermione Figures it out

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING, Oh, wait, I own Ella and her pet owl, Athena. =P  
  
A/N: Took this down to re-format. Here it is.  
  
Chapter 4- In which Hermione(being a smarty-pants) Figures it out  
  
After Harry had been sorted, he came and sat down next to Ron and across from Ella. Ella, could not help but stare at Harry, thinking about how much he had changed since he was a baby. He noticed and said,  
  
"Hullo, my name is Harry Potter, what's yours?"  
  
"Oh, its Ella, Ella um Potter," she replied [Bond, James Bond, sorry got carried away(was watching Goldeneye while writing this.)].  
  
As this exchange went on, Hermione Granger watched, and even though Harry had overlooked the fact that the very pretty girl across from him had the same name, she had paid attention to it. She looked back and forth between them as they talked and noticed some surprising similarities. The obvious ones where, that they both wore glasses and they both had vivid emerald green eyes (but, you all ready knew that, so this is kinda pointless, isn't it?). There also seemed to be some similarities between their facial expressions. Hermione was the first person to figure out, without being told mind you, that Ella Potter was in fact, the older sister of Harry Potter and that she had not died with her parents.  
  
After the feast, Hermione, being a very straightforward person, introduced herself to Ella and asked to talk to her before bed. So, Ella found herself in the common room waiting for Hermione to ask her question.  
  
"Are you related to Harry Potter?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Er, yes, yes I am, but please don't tell Harry, I want to tell him myself," Ella replied.  
  
Hermione nodded and said, "That's all I wanted to know, and I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thank you," Ella said and they both walked to their dorms.  
  
AN: I know, this was a kinda pointless chapter, but I wanted to put it in anyway. Thank you to all that reviewed and I promise that I'll get the next chapter up a bit sooner than I did with this one. Please Review on your way out. Have a nice day (or night). 


	5. Classes

Disclaimer: If I were JK, would this be here?  
  
A/N: Okay, I was supposed to have all the old chapters up with a new one now, but I got busy with school. So, definitely expect random updating. Oh, and Please review.  
  
Ch. 5- Classes  
  
During breakfast, Ella was busy looking over her Divination book. She had been told by and older classmate that the class was fun and easy, so she, Fred, George, and Lee signed up for the class. Down the table, Professor McGonagall was passing out the first years' schedules. Then she moved on to the third years. [Lets just say that she had all ready passed out the second years' before the first years']  
  
Ella received hers and pretended to groan. Double Potions first thing.  
  
"Aww darn, I am not fond of that class. It seems that Snape has it in for all of us." Ella said.  
  
"I know, us Gryffindors can never do anything right in that class," George replied.  
  
"Hey look, we have Divination this afternoon," Fred said.  
  
They finished their breakfast and got up to leave for Potions.  
  
One thing that Ella never told anyone was that she was probably the only Gryffindor that got along with Snape. Back in her first year, Ella had gone to him and told him not to treat her as if she were her father, which she was not, after all, they were two very different people. Ella had been raised by her godfather to be kind and understanding of others, due to the fact that Remus was a werewolf and he himself was treated horribly by other people who found out about it.  
  
Snape had decided that Ella definitely was not like her father for he wouldn't have done what she had and he knew that she had made friends with some of his Slytherins, he thought that she was more like her mother in most respects, so he decided not to be horrible and mean to her, at least not as much as he was to James. In public, he treated her like any other Gryffindor, but when she came to his office alone, he was generally nice to her. [Get your mind out of that gutter, I didn't mean it that way!].  
  
Anyway, Ella's Potions class went off as normal, but it was Divination that was interesting. Ella turned out to be a true seer, unlike Professor Trelawney, who turned out to be a right fraud. She had told Merry, one of Ella's roommates, that she was going to die. They learned later that Prof. Trelawney did that every year.  
  
Ella looked squarely at the teacher and said, "You're mistaken Professor, Merry isn't going to die."  
  
"Oh, and how do you know that?" Professor Trelawney asked.  
  
"'Cause, I can see how many children she will have," Ella replied. [yes very lame, oh and this is not really relevant to this story series until later]  
  
That first week went on normally after that class. But then the first years had their flying lesson. That day, Ella was to report to Madam Pomfrey to get a talk on how to handle Quidditch matches. Ella had been chosen to be a Quidditch mediwitch in training. She was supposed to tent to the injured players at every match.  
  
As Ella was leaving, Madam Hooch and a boy named Neville Longbottom came in. He had fallen off his broom and broke his wrist. Ella shrugged it off and started back to her DADA class. 


	6. Harry's Shock

Disclaimer: I own only what my mind tells me to own. All other stuff is © JK Rowling, Warner Bros. And the publishers that publish the books.  
  
AN: Reformatted for your reading pleasure, ch. 6. Please feel free to review.  
  
Ch. 6 Harry's Shock  
  
The next day, Ella sat in the Common Room after classes, going over a list of medical potions that Snape and Pomfrey had given her. Fred, George, and Lee came over and sat down.  
  
"Guess What," Fred said.  
  
"What?" Ella asked.  
  
"Harry's the new seeker," George replied.  
  
"He's supposed to meet Wood tomorrow night," Lee said, "After they're done would be a good time to tell him."  
  
"Tell who what?" Ella asked with a note of panic in her voice.  
  
"Why Harry, of course," Fred replied, "You can tell Wood some other time."  
  
Ella looked relieved at this statement. Both Fred and George had figured out a long time ago that Ella had a monster crush on the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, but enough about that.  
  
* * *  
  
It was all ready the next day and Ella nervously made her way down to the Qudditch pitch. She found a seat in the stands and watched as Oliver put Harry through his paces. They were all most done when Oliver turned around and noticed her, since it was dark; he thought that she was a Slytherin spy.  
  
"Hey, you, what are you doing here?" he asked while walking towards her. As he got closer he stopped and saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, Ella, I-I'm so sorry. I thought you were a Slytherin," he said.  
  
Ella smiled at him, ignored the pounding of her heart, and said, "That's all right Oliver, I would have thought the same thing if I were you. I was waiting for Harry, I need to talk to him about something."  
  
Harry, until now, had watched with interest as the two blushed even redder than the other, and he gave a start at the mention of his name as Ella asked, "Could I talk to you Harry?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, and they walked off the pitch together.  
  
Ella led him to an unused classroom and turned to face him.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you," Ella said.  
  
"Okay, shoot," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, this might come as a shock, but, Harry, I am your sister," Ella explained.  
  
Harry stood where he was, shocked at the revelation that he was not an only child. After a moment, he started asking questions that, thankfully, Ella was prepared to answer. After that was done, Harry unexpectedly hugged his newfound sister, happy to know that there was someone blood related to him that actually cared.  
  
AN: Thank you soo much to my lone reviewer, lets see if I can get more. :P 


End file.
